Cardiac arrhythmias are disorders of the beating of the heart, whereby the electrical activity of the heart is irregular, faster, or slower than normal. Some arrhythmias are minor and can occur in an otherwise asymptomatic heart, whereas some arrhythmias may indicate a serious problem and lead to heart disease, stroke or sudden death.